


Comfort and be comforted

by Melime



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She wanted to comfort Helena for once.





	Comfort and be comforted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Comfortar e ser comfortada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857211) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 11 - It's okay.

She held Helena in her arms. They were both exhausted, it was a small miracle that they even managed to get this far, let alone remained awake. Just this once, she shut down Helena’s attempts to be the protector, and held her close, as protective as her smaller body would allow.

Helena had done too much already. As much as it had been important for her to learn that she could protect, and not just destroy, and more importantly, that she could _choose_ to protect who she loved, instead of just being someone’s instrument, there was something else that Helena needed to learn. Under the Witch Queen’s control, Helena could never be vulnerable, her life and well-being were always in danger, and she could trust no one to keep her safe.

But things were different now. She was there to protect Helena as much as Helena would protect her. They were a team, whatever else happened, that would never change. And she would protect Helena with everything she had, with her life if necessary. Helena wasn’t her servant or her slave, they were in equal terms, and that meant protecting and being protected. It meant that she couldn’t just accept Helena’s comfort, but that she would comfort Helena as well.

So she held Helena in her arms, whispering that everything would be okay, no matter what happened. They were safe for now, Helena could let her guard down. They were still together, and in the end, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
